Kiss the Girl
by Haffy439
Summary: He's got one year and this year, he's gonna get the girl.  ON HIATUS. IF YOU WANT TO TAKE IT OVER PM ME.
1. Chapter 1

James POV

Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily. I couldn't get her name out of my head. I was gonna get her this year. No matter what.

"Mate, are you listening?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied.

"No he's not," Remus said, pushing his trolley and looking put for other Hogwarts students. "He's thinking."

Here we were the four marauders embarking on our last year at Hogwarts. As seventh years we now had many more victims to target. As I pushed my trolley toward platform 9 ¾ and clutched my 'Head Boy' badge in my hand. I still hadn't told my friends yet mostly because I was afraid if Remus would be okay. He was prefect last year so it was only natural that he'd be Head Boy this year but instead I got the letter. Honestly, I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking.

"How do you know?" Peter piped up. I ignored that. Remus always knows.

"Well then, what am I thinking about?"I questioned.

"What you always thinking about," Remus said giving Sirius a grin.

"Evans," they said in unison.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not always thinking about Lily."

"Yes you are, mate." Sirius said.

I laughed at that and ran between the platforms 9 and 10.

I was transported to platform 9 ¾ and the rest of the marauders came behind me.

"Lets go get a seat," Remus said.

We walked onto the train and found an empty compartment to sit in. I suppose I had to tell them about being head boy. It was now or never.

"I have to tell you something," I told them.

"Go on," Sirius said playing with a loose string on his top.

"I'm Head Boy."

They all snapped their head up from what they were doing and said, "What!"

"I'll have to go now. Reckon that Evan's is Head Girl. She wouldn't like to be kept waiting."

I walked over to the front of the train and opened the heads compartment door. Lily's head shot up from a book she was reading. Her smile quickly became a frown once she saw it was me. I'm not that repulsive. Merlin, I'm not even the slightest bit repulsive.

_Alright just go in there and act normal_ I coached myself.

"Alright there, Evans?" I said.

"Potter," She greeted a bit harshly. "This is the heads compartment."

"Yes."

"So get out."

"Haha, you see Evans, I am Head Boy so it is only my right to be in this compartment," I told her.

"What!" she exclaimed.

I showed her my badge grinning like I had just won the lottery. I have to give it to her; Lily was being very cool about this- well on the outside atleast. On the inside I could just see her fuming with anger. I decided to take a nap while she told the prefects their duties and hours later she smacked me in the head with some sheets of parchment.

"Get up, Potter. This is not a joke." She told me.

I watched her walk away mumbling stuff that sounded like 'Dumbledore is mad' and 'I hate Potter'

Lily's POV

My mum and dad drove me to King's Cross Station. As usual Petunia decided to stay at home. When we got inside I kissed my parents and waved goodbye as I steered my trolley to platform 9 ¾ . I crossed the barrier between the muggle world and the wizarding world and hurried to catch up with my friends.

I sat on the train with my 3 best friends: Mary Macdonald, Ellie Saunders and Diana Hamilton. I showed them my Head Girl badge and they all squealed and said that they knew I would get it. After a couple minutes of chatting with them, I went to the Heads compartment early so that the Head Boy would know that I am punctual; I don't want anyone to think that I'm lazy.

Once I got to the compartment I took out a rule book that would help us explain to the prefects what would be their jobs. I also wondered who the head boy would be. Probably Remus Lupin- my favourite from the marauders. It would only be him that would get a position like this. After all he was prefect last year.

"Alright there, Evans?" a familiar voice said.

Oh please don't be Potter. I looked up and...

"Potter," I greeted coldly. "This is the heads compartment."

"Yes."

"So get out." What is wrong with him? Haven't even come close to the castle and he's already onto me. I wish he would just bugger off.

"Haha, you see Evans, I am Head Boy so it is only my right to be in this compartment," he said.

"What!" I exclaimed. I think my jaw hit the floor.

He showed me his badge grinning like the Cheshire cat.I couldn't let this come in the way of my duties. Dumbledore trusted me... and _him_ too. Whilst I was dealing with the new prefects I could hear Potter pretending to snore. When the prefects left I rolled up some spare parchment I hit Potter.

"Get up, Potter. This is not a joke." I told him.

I walked away saying rambling to myself how mad Dumbledore was and how much I hate Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's short cause it's a filler chapter**

**alright just to be clear im not british (im american) so if i get anything wrong, sorry. **

Lily's POV

"So who was it?"

"How did it go?"

"Do you like being head girl?"

My friends bombarded me with questions the second I walked into the compartment. They were all obviously anxious to know what happened but I would've appreciated it if I were allowed to breathe.

"Wait, wait," I told them putting my hands up. "It was horrible. It's Potter. Potter is the new head boy."

The three of them answered at the same time.

"Oh my god!" Mary and Diana exclaimed in unison but they were drowned out by Ellie saying, "At least he's charming."

"What?" I asked Ellie. "James Potter is not charming. He is an obnoxious idiot! And now I might spend all day and all night with him!" I wailed.

"Because we'll share the Heads Dorms now," I explained, shaking my head and my face warming up (slightly) when the others wiggled their eyebrows.

When the train arrived, we all headed out moving towards the carriages.

"First Years! This way!" a voice called in the distance.

As the four of us boarded a cabin I caught a glimpse of Potter and the marauders. Potter seemed to have a big smile on his face. Probably boasting to the others about his position and being his usual obnoxious self.

"Alice!" Mary called as we shuffled into the Great Hall taking our seats on the Gryffindor table. Alice Traw**(I didnt know Alice's maiden name** **so I made this up) **sat across from us hand in hand with her boyfriend Frank Longbottom. I don't know what Frank's waiting for, he should propose already; everyone knows they'll end up together.

I scanned the crowd after the feast to make sure the prefects were doing their job. Suddenly an owl dropped a letter onto me. It was addressed by Dumbledore. It read: Miss Evans, Please come to my office after the feast so that I can show you to your new quarters. PS. I like Lemon Swirls.

I walked over to the entrance of Dumbledore's office where I saw Potter waiting helplessly.

"Lily!" he exclaimed. He calmed down then said, " I was- I was just waiting for you so that you could um. So that um we could go together! So Dumbledore wont have to repeat himself."

"You don't know the password," I stated.

"Well he didnt tell me! All he said was that he like Lemon Swirls!"

"That's the password!" then to the gargoyle I said, "Lemon Swirls."

The statue spun revealing a set of growing stairs. Potter jumped on and so did I. I tapped on Professor Dumbledore's door and walked in.

"You sent us letters, sir?" I asked politely.

"Yes, yes. Please sit," he replied gesturing towards the chairs. Once we were seated he continued, "I mentioned that you were to move into the heads dorms. Don't worry your luggage has been moved there. It's located right by the Gryffindor tower. Continue going up the stairs instead of stopping. The Password is: ostium apertum **(a/n latin for open door) **You may leave now."

We nodded and left heading towards the new dorms.


End file.
